Within various vehicles, a front-hinged side door may be paired with a smaller rear-hinged door that has no exterior door handle on the outer surface of the rear-hinged door. Typically, to operate such rear-hinged doors, the front door must first be opened to reveal a door handle for the rear-hinged door located on an edge panel of the rear-hinged door.